Back to Where it All Started
by Storywriter
Summary: I am honestly not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Back to Where it all Started

Jocelyn Gregory ended up back in Las Vegas, six months after she swore she woukd never set foot in the city again. What made her change her mind? Danny McCoy did when he came to visit her in Chicago. Jocelyn was now back in the city where their friendship started.

Jocelyn walked into the lobby of the Montecieto Hotel to only run right into Danny McCoy.

" Watch where you are going," Danny said to the girl, " Jocelyn?"

" Danny McCoy," Jocelyn said," Surprised?"

" What are you doing in Las Vegas?" Danny asked," You said you would never come back here."

" I changed my mind," Jocelyn said, " You did invite me."

" I know I did," Danny said.

" And you'd pay for it," Jocelyn said.

" Did not," Danny said.

Jocelyn then batted her green eyes at him and began to pick up her luggage.

" I'll get that," Danny said, " Go check in."

Danny just watched as Jocelyn went up to the check in counter and smiled. Jocelyn was back in Vegas and he intended to show her a good time.

Several hours later, Jocelyn looked at the view from her room. What a sight to see, the whole strip and the mountains in the background.

" What a view," Jocelyn said outloud.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

" Who's there?" Jocelyn shouted.

" It's Danny," Danny said.

Jocelyn opened the door and looked at him.

" Hi," Danny said, " May I come in?"

" Sure," Jocelyn said stepping aside and watched him come in.

" How's life treating you?" Danny asked.

" Okay I guess," Jocelyn said," Even though I go back to school in a few weeks."

" Must be tough," Danny said.

" It is," Jocelyn said, " But you get used to it."

Jocelyn went back to look at the view outside the window. Danny watched her and noticed she looked sad. If Jocelyn was so sad, why was she in Vegas? Danny intended to find out.

Jocelyn Gregory ended up back in Las Vegas, six months after she swore she woukd never set foot in the city again. What made her change her mind? Danny McCoy did when he came to visit her in Chicago. Jocelyn was now back in the city where their friendship started.

Jocelyn walked into the lobby of the Montecieto Hotel to only run right into Danny McCoy.

" Watch where you are going," Danny said to the girl, " Jocelyn?"

" Danny McCoy," Jocelyn said," Surprised?"

" What are you doing in Las Vegas?" Danny asked," You said you would never come back here."

" I changed my mind," Jocelyn said, " You did invite me."

" I know I did," Danny said.

" And you'd pay for it," Jocelyn said.

" Did not," Danny said.

Jocelyn then batted her green eyes at him and began to pick up her luggage.

" I'll get that," Danny said, " Go check in."

Danny just watched as Jocelyn went up to the check in counter and smiled. Jocelyn was back in Vegas and he intended to show her a good time.

Several hours later, Jocelyn looked at the view from her room. What a sight to see, the whole strip and the mountains in the background.

" What a view," Jocelyn said outloud.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

" Who's there?" Jocelyn shouted.

" It's Danny," Danny said.

Jocelyn opened the door and looked at him.

" Hi," Danny said, " May I come in?"

" Sure," Jocelyn said stepping aside and watched him come in.

" How's life treating you?" Danny asked.

" Okay I guess," Jocelyn said," Even though I go back to school in a few weeks."

" Must be tough," Danny said.

" It is," Jocelyn said, " But you get used to it."

Jocelyn went back to look at the view outside the window. Danny watched her and noticed she looked sad. If Jocelyn was so sad, why was she in Vegas? Danny intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny just looked at Jocelyn as she continued to look at the view.

" Are you okay?" Danny asked, " You look so sad now."

Jocelyn turned around and looked at him.

" Do you want to know the reason why I came here?" Jocelyn asked.

" Only if you want to tell me," Danny said.

Jocelyn walked away from the window and sat on the chair and sighed.

" I just broke up with someone and I needed to get away," Jocelyn said, " I know running away isn't the answer, but I had to get out."

Danny then just didn't know what to say to her.

" I'm sorry to hear that," Danny said, " In your letters you never mentioned anyone. Then again it's none of my business."

Jocelyn then got up and headed towards the door.

" I'm going to get something to eat and then try out those nickle machines," Jocelyn said.

" Now that sounds like the Jocelyn I know," Danny said, " I have to go see Ed and then I'll join you. Dinner is my treat."

Jocelyn just smiled at went out ther door with Danny behind her. Jocelyn did have another reason for coming back to Vegas, to see Danny McCoy.

A few minutes later, Jocelyn sat at one of the nickle machines and just kept playing.

" There you are," Danny said, " I thought you would have been in the restaurant."

Jocelyn looked at him and smiled and batted her green eyes.

" I changed my mind," Jocelyn said," I'm having to much fun with this stupid machine."

Danny then just sat next to her and stared at her.

" What?" Jocelyn asked, " Do I have something on my face?"

" You sure do," Danny said, " Your beauty. Why would any guy break up with you?"

" You don't want to know," Jocelyn said, " But I do have some good news too."

" What is that?" Danny asked.

Jocelyn went into her bag and pulled out a certificate.

" I don't believe it," Danny said, " You did it. You're a certified teacher."

Jocelyn then took it back from him and put it back in the bag and pulled again on the machine.

" I'm happy for you," Danny said, " I'm proud of you. Come on lets go eat."

Jocelyn just pushed a button for a ticket on the coins she had left.

" Sure thing," Jocelyn said getting up, " I have three days here plenty of time to play the slots."

Jocelyn walked ahead of Danny.

" And I have plenty of time to show you the best time of your life," he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Where it All Started ( Chapter 3)

Jocelyn was not sure what was happening. She got away from Chicago to get away from her problems, now she was causing herself more problems by being with Danny. Maybe the break up was her fault as well because there were times she wishes she was in Vegas with Danny.

" Are you okay?" Danny asked as they walked outside, " I noticed you at dinner, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

Jocelyn felt like everything was wrong, but she knew what exactly it was, " I told you I just broke up with someome, what else do you want to know?"

" Why you look so mad all of the sudden," Danny said, " You shouldn't be mad or sad, you're too sweet and beautiful to be that."

Jocelyn managed a shy smile, but walked away. Danny walked up to her from behind.

" Hey you want to go check out the view from the roof of the Montecito, you loved it last time?" Danny asked.

Jocelyn shook her head no.

Danny didn't know what else to do. Looking at Jocelyn made him feel sad. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

" How about a drive along the strip?" Danny asked, " You'd love it."

Again Jocelyn shook her head NO.

" What do you want to do?" Danny asked, " Help me out here."

Jocelyn looked at him, " I want to be left alone," she said, " But then I didn't come here to be alone, I came to see you. I miss you."

Danny seemed to get the answer he was hoping for, he wondered if she missed him.

" Come on," Danny said, " Let's go for a ride, you haven't seen the sights of Vegas in my car."

Jocelyn managed a bigger smile and then laughed.

" I love the music," Jocelyn said dancing to the music that was playing in the background, " I would love to go dancing right now."

Jocelyn continued to dance to the music on the loudspeaker. Danny just watched her as she swayed back and forth and danced closer to him. She stopped and stared up at him.

" I hate being so short," Jocelyn said, " So many disadvantages. Like all the guys I date have to bend just to kiss me. I don't want to break their back."

Danny just picked her up and looked at her.

" Does this help?" Danny asked.

" Talk about being swept off you feet," Jocelyn said.

Danny then just placed a kiss on her. A kiss Jocelyn was waiting for, or did she want more than that?

A few minutes later, Jocelyn was riding along with Danny in his car.

" This city is beautiful," Jocleyn said, " I guess after awhile you appreciate it. Don't get me wrong though I love Chicago."

Danny just looked at her, " If you move here you could stay with me," Danny said.

Danny stopped at a traffic light.

" I'm not moving, Danny," Jocelyn said," Las Vegas is a nice place to visit, but Chicago is my home."

Danny then just drove as the light changed. Jocelyn screamed as he picked up speed. , but it was a good one.

" Whoo.." Jocleyn said laughing as Danny drove along the strip. Danny laughed with her.

Danny had stopped on a back road and Jocelyn just looked at the view.

" What a view," Jocelyn said, " All the lights, the sights. It's great."

" So is the view from the Sears Tower," Danny said, " I would love to see it again someday., but Ed has me so busy, I can't seem to get away anywhere."

Jocelyn went up to him, Danny was sitting on his car.

" You work too hard," Jocelyn said, " But your dedicated and I'm sure Ed appreciates that"

Danny just brought her closer to him, " It's so great to see you," Danny said.

Jocelyn turned around and Danny just wrapped his arms around her and started kissing the backof her neck and he continued to do so.

" Danny," Jocelyn said, " Slow down."

Danny turned hera round and looked into her eyes, " What if I told you I just want to take you back to my suite?" Danny asked, " I want.."

" Danny, " Jocelyn said interrupting him, " I can't. I know what you want I can see it in your eyes, but thats why I broke up with.. "

" I'm sorry," Danny said, " I thought it was me."

Jocelyn left his grip and just got in the passanger side seat.

" Take me back to the hotel," Jocelyn said crossing her arms.

Danny just got in and started up the car.

" I'm sorry," Danny said.

Jocelyn just looked at him, " So am I," Jocelyn said, " I think I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

" Why?" Danny asked.

" Because of you," Jocelyn said as Danny drove back to the Montecieto, " I do want you."

Danny couldn't believe what he just heard

" Jocelyn are you serious?" Danny asked.

" Do I look serious?" Jocelyn asked.

Danny didn't know what to believe all of the sudden he had misjudged Jocelyn, this was not the Jocelyn Gregory he had grown to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Many Surprises 

Danny McCoy ended up taking Jocelyn back to the Montecieto. It was late and Jocelyn fell asleep on the way back.

" Hey," Danny said shaking her, " We're back."

Jocelyn woke up with a jolt.

" Do you want me to escort you back to your room?" Danny asked.

Jocelyn just looked at him with her sleepy eyes, " That's not necessary," Jocelyn said getting out of the car, " Good night Danny."

Jocelyn got out, but then Danny went after her.

" Jocelyn," Danny said stopping her.

Danny just looked at her and it made Jocelyn nervious.

" What?" Jocelyn asked.

" Nothing," Danny said, " You are just so beautiful."

" No I'm not," Jocelyn said, " I'm plain and ordinary. I'm me."

" And that's what I like about you," Danny said.

" Goodnight," Jocelyn said just going into the hotel.

" What just happened here?" Danny thought.

The next morning, Jocelyn woke up to a knock on the door, she didn't feel like answering it.

" Jocelyn, are you awake?" she heard Danny's voice.

" What's he doing here so early?" Jocelyn thought.

Jocelyn looked at the clock, it said 9 a.m.

" 9 a.m." Jocleyn thought, " I overslept."

Jocelyn then went to the door to see Danny.

" Good morning," Danny said, " Want to join me for breakfast?"

" I'll be down in awhile," Jocelyn said, " I just woke up."

" Did I wake you?" Danny asked.

" I heard you pounding on the door," Jocelyn said, " Or it is my heart pounding."

Danny then came in and Jocelyn closed the door and then sat down. Danny just looked at her.

" Are you okay?" Danny asked sitting down beside her.

Jocelyn just looked at him, " I don't know what to say," Jocelyn said," About last night. It seemed like you were thinking about. Never mind."

" What if I was?" Danny asked.

" I don't think I would have been able to," Jocelyn said, " Afterall that's why I was dumped."

" Jocelyn," Danny said, " Maybe you miss you ex more than you think."

" I loved him," Jocelyn said, " But I can't forgive him."

Jocelyn then got up, " I'm going home tomorrow," Jocelyn said, " I'm going to get dressed and check out those stupid nickle machines."

" Hey," Danny said, " You love those stupid machines."

Danny then got up.

" I know I do," Jocelyn said quickly kissing him, " Breakfast still the offer?"

" Well that was surprising," Danny said, " Yes. Breakfast is still on. If you don't mind having breakfast with Big Ed?"

" No," Jocelyn said, " I would be honored."

Jocelyn watched as Danny left. She then went into the bathroom.

" Danny McCoy," Jocelyn thought, " How come it seems like you have captured my heart and there's nothing I can do about it?"

Jocelyn felt like that question couldn't be answered at that moment.

" This is where it started and this is where it will end," Jocelyn told herself.

Jocelyn then got dressed and headed downstairs, only to get a surprise of her own, her father showing up at the Montecieto.


End file.
